In modern computers and other electronic equipment, cable transmission of typically high speed signals is common. To maintain the integrity of such high speed signals and also to maintain discrete wire capability in such computers or other electronic equipment, a variety of signal cable constructions have been utilized including, for example, coaxial cables wherein a central conductor of the cable transmits the high speed signal while the shielding or external conductor provides appropriate ground or other reference plane isolation or shielding. Shielded twisted pair, twin-ax and other cable constructions also have been utilized.
Various electrical connector systems have been used for terminating such cables, but with varying degrees of acceptability. A common problem associated with prior art connector systems has been the inability to reduce crosstalk at the cable termination interface while still achieving desired multi-connector pin-out configurations as well as discrete wire capability. Another problem has been the size and configuration of terminators and terminations used in some systems which make it impossible to achieve a relatively high density multi-connector pin-out capability. In systems which do achieve relatively high density pin-out, a problem has been the inability to remove individual cable terminations from housings or holders therefor without having to disassemble substantially the connector system. Still another problem in female connector systems has been difficulty in properly locating fork contacts in housings socketed to mate with male or pin contacts of another connector or member.